If You Don't Mind
by ChubbyTeddy
Summary: Bruce moves in to Stark Towers with Tony, and his body isn't exactly used to eating rich food regularly. Chubby!Bruce, science boyfriends and fluffy fluff. Bruce is also a little angsty, but Tony fixes that.


**Because of all the chubby!avengers fics I've read, I've never seen a chubby!Bruce. And it just doesn't make sense to me...maybe that's just because he's my favorite avenger and I'm just biased. Regardless, here we are.**

**Warnings for self-conscious and chubby!Bruce, fluffy science boyfriends and Tony's mouth. That's about it.**

**Flames will be doused with eggnog. (or would that be bad? Because eggnog has alcohol? Whatever, I'm feeling festive. Make that a virgin eggnog.)**

* * *

Bruce jumped awake when Tony let out a loud snore from one of the other desks at the lab.

They fell asleep in the lab. Again.

Bruce looked down at his work and noticed that his lovely drool had smudged a couple words and formulas. Fabulous. Bruce blinked wearily a couple times before checking his watch.

You know you've been in the windowless lab too long when you don't know if 1:00 means AM or PM. Tony always made fun of him with his old-fashioned watch with hands. It was times like this where he wished he heeded the advice of getting a digital watch.

He slowly rose from his chair and shuffled to the coffeemaker in the corner of the immensely large lab. Sure, he was exhausted after working all night (or day, he still wasn't very sure which yet), but it felt good to be doing some real science again.

Bruce had finally moved into Stark towers with Tony. Tony had tried to dangle little toys in front of Bruce to get him to come; big labs, money, newest technology...air conditioning. Sure, it was a step up from India or Brazil or where ever he was planning to run off to this time. But he had just felt weird about it. Almost like he was stepping on Pepper and Tony's toes. He didn't want to be a burden. And then there was always a chance of him losing control. That was the main reason.

Tony had been pestering him for a while to stay, but Bruce could be adamant. Until, of all people, Pepper called him. And told him Tony had broken it off between them. Bruce had been really confused; why would Pepper call him of all people? She didn't sound torn up, she sounded like she had expected it.

"Bruce...you have to move in with Tony," She had said. Bruce started protesting, but Pepper cut him off.

"All Tony talks about is you, Bruce. He misses you. He needs you."

And weirdly enough, that seemed to be all Bruce needed to hear. It was as if he was waiting to hear that Tony had needed him, really, honestly _wanted _him there.

After Bruce finally moved in, it wasn't long before Tony confessed that he was in love with Bruce. Everything had just fallen into place after that; Bruce can't remember a happier time in his life. Honestly, not even with Betty. Nothing was better then this.

When Bruce had first moved in, most of the labs were still undergoing reconstruction. Unfortunately, this meant there wasn't really a good place for him to work or be productive. Which was fine by Tony, he seemed to have other ideas of being productive.

In the six months it had taken to reconstruct the labs, (Tony was furious it had taken that long, though considering what these labs were made of and the sorts of technology contained inside, Bruce was amazed it was done that quickly) they had really gotten to know each other.

Their days were easy and relaxing. Tony seemed to have actually gotten better with his insomnia, he was able to sleep for around 6 hours a night with Bruce lying next to him. Which really was remarkable for anyone who knew the scientist. Whenever Bruce mentioned it, Tony would make some snarky remark about feeling safe with the other guy protecting him. Which made Bruce roll his eyes. It was funny, whenever other people talked about the other guy, it either made Bruce mad or uncomfortable. But Tony...it was like he was affectionate towards the hulk. Like he would always love every element of Bruce. And though you'd never hear Bruce say it out loud, the other guy was a part of him.

They had also perfected the art of sex without bringing out the other guy. Bruce was terrified at first, and refused, but Tony was remarkably patient. Persistent, but patient. Whenever Bruce felt like he was losing it, they would stop immediately and try to bring his heart rate down. Which Tony was also remarkable at.

Besides sex and playful banter, they spent a lot of their time eating elaborate meals. Tony said it was because his family never had meals together; he liked having someone to share a meal with. It's not like Bruce could say no to a reason like that, no matter how much food it was. Living in third world countries for as long has he did, he learned not to waste food, which unfortunately led to a lot of overeating on his part. He also forgot how much he liked real gourmet food. His body was accustomed to just taking what he could get when he could get it, not eating three square meals a day cooked by the best chiefs money could buy.

Bruce pressed the button on the coffee maker and heard it start buzzing. He stretched out a little while he waited for the coffee, amazingly stiff. He used to sleep at a desk all the time. After sleeping in probably one of the most expensive beds on the planet for nearly 6 months, he supposed it was no surprise that he was stiff.

Bruce looked down at the collar of his shirt to see if that had been victimized by his drool as well, and couldn't keep a scowl off his face.

Not only was there a lovely drool stain on his blue button-up, but he caught a less-then-flattering view of his paunch in the fluorescent lighting. Because that, unfortunately, was very much what his once-emaciated figured had turned into; pudgy and chubby.

The fact that the shirt he was wearing wasn't straining in the buttons led him to believe that Pepper had noticed and replaced some of Bruce's tighter shirts. She did most of Tony's shopping, and Bruce supposed Tony had told her to shop for Bruce as he needed as well.

He put an unhappy hand on his belly and sighed. He'd skip on the cream and sugar in his coffee today. He couldn't help but be a little annoyed with himself, stuffing his face while he had lived in starvation for so long. Tony must've noticed, of course, he's too smart not to. He's probably sparing Bruce's feelings. Hell, maybe he was the one who asked Pepper to get Bruce bigger clothes.

Bruce poured two cups of coffee, leaving his black and putting three sugars and a cream in Tony's. He looked over to where his boyfriend had begun stirring. He probably smelled the coffee.

Bruce couldn't keep a smile off his face as he walked over to Tony's wearily blinking figure and put the coffee in front of him. Standing behind Tony's chair, he ruffled the man's uncharacteristically messy hair with a chuckle.

"Good morning, sunshine," he greeted.

Tony gave a grumpy grumble and took a big swig of his coffee, causing Bruce to chuckle again. Tony put his coffee down and swiveled his chair around so he was facing Bruce's standing figure. He snaked his arms around Bruce's waist and pulled him closer, so he could rest his heavy head on Bruce's plush middle.

Bruce couldn't help sucking in a bit, not when he was just looking at how fat he had gotten. Tony, of course, still looked exactly the same.

...granted, Tony worked out. But still.

Tony gave an unhappy grumble and pinched Bruce's side a bit, which caused him to yelp.

"H-Hey!" Bruce stuttered, not liking any part of him being pinched at right now.

"Stop that," Tony muttered, sinking his head back into Bruce's tummy, which he had stopped sucking in at this point after the surprise of being pinched.

"Stop what?! You're the one who pinched me," but Bruce had a feeling he knew what Tony was talking about.

Tony just sighed happily in response, apparently perfectly happy to resume his nap on Bruce's fat.

When he felt Tony's hands begin fumbling with the first button on his shirt, he panicked a bit and stepped away from Tony, swatting his hands away.

"Would you stop that? I-I still have work to do," he said, and escaped quickly to his desk, where he sat down and tried to resume his work. Tony didn't say anything, so Bruce had hoped that he had decided to go back to sleep or keep working or something.

Until he felt Tony's large hands wrap around his plush love handles from behind, even more emphasized by Bruce sitting down, and gave it a good squeeze, taking a surprisingly significant amount of pudge into his hands.

Bruce felt his face heat up instantly and he tried to pull away, swatting at his hands again. Which just earned a quiet chuckle from Tony.

When Bruce escaped from the man's bear hands, he glared over his shoulder at his boyfriend, who already removed his shirt and was standing with his arms crossed across his sculpted chest and his signature cocky smirk on.

"I'm trying to work," Bruce muttered, turning around and hunching in his seat, trying to ignore how the position made his tummy pooch even more.

"Hm, you're avoiding me," Tony said playfully, coming around the side of the chair to plant a soft kiss to Bruce's stubbly cheek.

Bruce willed himself to not blush deeper and he said, "I'm just trying to fix my formulas from last night."

Bruce could see Tony's incredulous eyebrow raise from the corner of his eyes as Tony said, "Is that so?"

When Bruce didn't respond, Tony spun him around in his chair so he was facing the opposite way of his desk, and Tony's face was right there to capture him in a gentle kiss.

Tony knew Bruce too well, and knew that a sure way to distract Bruce was a simple, gentle kiss. So, as Tony knew he would, Bruce melted and was focusing on nothing but the kiss, which allowed Tony to get the buttons of his shirt undone without a peep from Bruce.

It wasn't until Tony was sliding the shirt off Bruce's shoulders that he felt Bruce tense and suck in his belly again. Ugh, why did he do that? Tony pulled away and looked deep into his lovers eyes.

Bruce flushed again, and looked at the ground. Tony resisted the urge to laugh at how silly he was being. Offending Bruce would probably mean no sex.

"Bruce, babe. I want to fuck you,"

Bruce flushed deeper as Tony's hands moved down Bruce's chest until the rested on his slightly protruding stomach.

"And I love every bit of you. Now breathe out," Tony said as gently as he was capable.

After a moment of hesitation, Bruce did as Tony asked, and his stomach pooched over his waistband significantly more then before. Tony smiled softly as he began to move his hands around Bruce's middle, squeezing and poking at the flesh that was overflowing his waistband. Those pants were looking a bit small on him, Tony made a mental note to ask Pepper to replace them soon.

Bruce appeared to have enough of Tony's poking as he tried to push Tony's prodding hands away from his glorious pudge.

"C'mon, Tony, don't make fun of me. I know I've gotten fat," he said, annoyance edging around his voice.

Tony made a face. "You're not fat, Bruce. You're soft. And after years of saving countless lives, including mine, and helping save the goddamn world, you deserve to indulge yourself if you want," Tony said.

Tony looked down at Bruce's stomach. It was true, he wasn't fat. Definitely chubby, but not _fat. _Although he was beginning to develop some lovely pinkish stretch marks on his love handles. Tony wondered if Bruce had even noticed those. He traced them gently with his fingertips, eliciting a shiver from Bruce. He moved his hands to the middle of Bruce's stomach and rubbed the flesh gently, rather enjoying the pliant and soft feeling of it in his hands. He poked it, feeling a thrill as his finger sunk into the soft flesh. His hands moved up to Bruce's chest, where a teeny bit of fat had started accumulating around the scientist's nipples. He suckled onto one gently and nipped a bit, getting a loud groan from Bruce. Tony had never thought he would like a more rounded lover, but you know what they say. More to love.

"You're beautiful and you're perfect," Tony muttered while giving his belly soft kisses.

Bruce rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but feel a bit better.

Tony placed another fond kiss to Bruce's lips, his hands returning to Bruce's lovely flesh.

"Now. If you don't mind, I'd like to fuck you."

Bruce smirked a little.

"I don't mind a bit."

* * *

**I've had this idea forever, and finally had time to write it down. Now if only I could find more chubby!Bruce out there (seriously, like where is it. I need more chubby Bruce in my life).**

**Don't forget to review and whatnot. Feel free to suggest me prompts to me as well, and if it tickles my fancy, I may just fill it.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
